The Artist's Model
by nuane
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Harry y Ron están casados y tienen sus familias, y Hermione se siente como una extraña, está todavía soltera y sola. Buscando nuevos intereses y esperando encontrar nuevas personas, decide tomar clases por las tardes. Durante una clase de arte, encuentra a alguien que la sorprenderá y la ayudará de un modo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es una traducción de una historia de **Kallanit****, The Artist's Model. **Los personajes del universo Harry Potter son de J. , yo sólo me limito a traducir.

Esta historia me encantó cuando la leí, está publicada como one-shot pero se divide en cuatro partes que yo voy a publicar en cuatro capítulos.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

**THE ARTIST'S MODEL**

**PRIMERA PARTE: HERMIONE**

"Muy bien, todos. Hora de recoger. El próximo día, comenzaremos las clases en vivo. Si queréis hablar con el modelo durante los descansos, o antes o después de las clases, por favor recordad que el modelo es sólo eso: un modelo. El o ella no son fáciles o unos frescos sólo porque se ganen la vida como modelos. Buenas tardes a todos. Os veré el próximo día".

"Buenas noches, Cleo", dijeron a coro los estudiantes, cuando guardaban sus materiales de pintura.

"Ey, Hemione. Vamos a tomar algo ¿Te vienes?", preguntó una chica que había estado sentada en el caballete al lado de Hermione.

"¿No lo hago siempre, Megan?", sonrió.

Cuando el grupo se sentó en un pub cercano para tomar una copa, especularon sobre el modelo.

"Me pregunto porque eligen ese tipo de vida", reflexionó Hermione.

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando enrollarte con él? ", se burló Neil que estaba sentado frente a ella.

"No, desde luego que no", se rió, "Pero admiro la confianza en sí mimos que deben tener para desnudarse delante de otros, especialmente delante de gente que va a estar mirando tu cuerpo detenidamente, que estará dibujando y pintando cada peca y cada mancha que tengas y quedará para la posteridad".

Hermione Granger había acumulado unas cuantas cicatrices en la guerra del mundo mágico los seis años anteriores y no tenía mucha confianza en la imagen de su cuerpo. Su primer novio, Ron Weasley, sabía todo acerca de sus cicatrices, ya que había estado con ella cada vez que la había herido, y las había aceptado. Su siguiente novio, sin embargo, había manifestado una clara repulsión la primera vez que la vio sus cicatrices y había roto con ella poco después de eso, sin dejar lugar a dudas de que había roto con ella porque encontraba su cuerpo repulsivo. Ella no fue capaz de convencerse a sí misma para mostrar sus heridas a nadie más, y hechizaba sus cicatrices para que no pudiesen verlas.

Hermione había salido con su mejor amigo, Ron, por un tiempo después de la guerra, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que su relación se parecía más una relación de hermanos que de amantes y se separaron de forma amistosa. Ron estaba casado con una de sus antiguas compañeras de clase, Lavender Brown. Lavender había sido bastante frívola en el Colegio pero se había calmado y madurado considerablemente después de la guerra. Era reportera de Witch Weekly, mientras Ron se había convertido en auror, junto a él, el mejor amigo de Hermione, Harry Potter, quien se había casado con la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny, una jugadora de Quidditch profesional. Ron y Harry, ambos tenía hijos pequeños y estaban hasta las rodillas de pañales. Ambos chicos amaban ser padres y estaban, comprensiblemente, absorbidos por sus familias, así Hermione no conseguía verlos muy a menudo. En realidad, la mayor parte de sus amigos estaban casados, y Hermione se sentía apartada de su vida social, ya que las prioridades de ellos habían cambiado con la llegada de sus familias.

Tras la guerra, Hermione había comprado un piso en la ciudad de Bath. Quería estar cerca de sus padres, quienes vivían en un pequeño pueblo no lejos de la ciudad, y también tenía las comodidades de la vida urbana. La elevada población de estudiantes la atraía, ya que quería salir y conocer gente de su edad. Había intentado salir por pubs unas cuantas veces pero se sentía vulnerable al ir sola, asique su madre le sugirió tomar clases por las tardes como alternativa, sabiendo lo mucho que a su hija le gustaba aprender. Sin embargo, Hermione sorprendió a sus padres apuntándose a clases de arte dos veces en semana. Hermione había elegido esas precisamente porque eran más creativas que intelectuales, y podría dar un respiro a su cabeza, ya que según todos los que la conocían, tenía la mala costumbre de trabajar muy duro. Además, no quería sentarse a aprender algo nuevo después de un día largo y duro de trabajo, quería que fuese algo más instintivo y le permitiese manifestar sus emociones. Aún no le había dicho nada a sus amigos del mundo mágico sobre su nuevo hobby, pero se divertía en esas clases y había hecho varios amigos nuevos, a los que veía en las clases de arte y también fuera de ellas.

El jueves por la tarde, Hermione llegó muy temprano a su primera clase de arte en vivo. Ella colocó su caballete en posición y sus materiales, se dio cuenta que había un hombre alto con una bata hablando con la profesora. Tenía el pelo corto, brillante y negro y unos ojos de color ámbar.

'_Debe ser el modelo_', pensó, mirando al hombre con curiosidad. Algo sobre el modo de moverse le recordó a alguien, pero no conseguía recordar a quién.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, el modelo se desvistió y se situó cómodamente en un sillón con brazos que Cleo había robado de la sala de personal. Él estaba sentado con la cabeza descansando en el respaldo de la silla. Su pie izquierdo estaba subido al asiento de la silla y su brazo izquierdo caía casualmente a su pie, con la rodilla doblada. Su pierna derecha estaba en una posición normal y su brazo derecho descansaba en el brazo de la silla. Esa postura le dejaba completamente expuesto a los alumnos.

El hombre tenía la piel pálida con pelo negro en sus piernas y brazos, y una línea de pelo negro que comenzaba justo debajo de su ombligo que conducía a su entrepierna como una flecha. Tenía un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, pero no demasiado. Era delgado, más como un atleta que como una persona que levanta pesas. Mientras admiraba su figura, Hermione se dio cuenta del número de cicatrices que surcaban su torso, en particular un par con mala pinta en su muslo derecho.

"Escuchad, chicos", dijo Cleo. "Silas no es un modelo profesional. Es un amigo que ha accedido a echarme una mano hoy, cuando el modelo que habíamos contratado ha cancelado la cita en el último minuto por enfermedad. Como Silas no tiene experiencia en mantener la pose durante un periodo largo de tiempo, como haría un profesional, vamos a probar una sencilla hoy y reservamos poses más interesantes para cuando tengamos un modelo profesional la próxima semana".

Cuando la clase comenzó a trabajar, Hermione sintió unos ojos sobre ella. Levantó la vista y vio que el modelo la estaba mirando directamente a ella, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Ella se sonrojó y rompió la conexión, volviendo a mirar a su caballete y comenzó a dibujar el boceto. Como ese modelo sólo estaría presente en una sesión, había elegido usar carboncillo y ceras de colores en ese dibujo, así trabajaría más rápido que con otras pinturas y posiblemente acabaría su trabajo en el tiempo que tenía de clase esa tarde.

Cada vez que Hermione levantaba los ojos, se encontró al modelo todavía mirándola, la sensación de sus ojos le provocó un sentimiento de familiaridad hacia el hombre alto. Paró su trabajo, devolviéndole la mirada con las cejas levantadas como intentando averiguar por qué ese hombre, que estaba segura de no haber visto nunca antes, le parecía tan familiar. A medida que su desconcierto creció, lo hizo la diversión sardónica en los ojos del hombre.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Hermione comenzó a evaluar al modelo de nuevo, intentó averiguar quién podía ser. A medida que posó sus ojos sobre él, se dio cuenta de la agitación de su polla bien dotada, rápidamente desvió su mirada de nuevo, sonrosándose furiosamente.

'_Para de sonrojarte, Hermione_', se reprendió, '_Céntrate en el dibujo. Está bien, es un objeto, no una persona. Puedes averiguar quién es más tarde_'.

Con determinación volvió al trabajo y consiguió poner el enigma de la identidad del hombre lejos de su cabeza por ahora. La clase de la tarde duraba tres horas, con un descanso a la mitad. Durante el descanso, el modelo se levantó y se puso la bata antes de estirarse y moverse para soltar la tensión de sus músculos por estar sentado tanto tiempo.

Algunos de sus compañeros de clases se acercaron a él mientras se servía un café de la mesa de la esquina, pero Hermione se quedó atrás, mirando como ellos iniciaban una conversación tensa con él.

"Gracias por ayudarnos esta tarde, Silas", dijo Megan con una sonrisa coqueta.

Él sonrió educadamente pero no contestó.

Neil se aclaró la garganta nervioso y preguntó, "¿Silas? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre tus cicatrices?"

"Me temo que no puedo decirte ni donde, ni como las conseguí", contestó con una voz suave y sedosa que llamaba la atención.

Los ojos de Hermione buscaron los suyos en shock. '_Profesor Snape! Esa es la voz del Profesor Snape! Pero el Profesor Snape murió, ¿verdad? No había pulso cuando le abandonamos en la Casa de los Gritos. No puede ser él, ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué parece tan diferente? Ese hombre no tiene la marca tenebrosa y no tiene signos de que una serpiente gigante le mordiese el cuello. Su cara y sus ojos son también diferentes. ¿Realmente es él?_'

El Profesor Snape había muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts, en la Casa de los Gritos. Hermione, Harry y Ron habían presenciado su muerte, cuando la mascota de Voldemort había mordido al adusto hombre. La serpiente prácticamente había arrancado su garganta y era sabido que era enormemente venenosa. Hermione había comprobado el pulso antes de abandonarle para unirse a la batalla y no había nada. Después, Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y Ministro de Magia había ido a recuperar su cuerpo con Minerva McGonagall, ahora Directora de Hogwarts y miembro de la Orden. El nombre del Profesor Snape había sido absuelto de todos los crímenes de guerra y había tenido un funeral tranquilo y digno de un héroe de guerra. Sus ojos se ensancharon, Hermione miró a Silas, quien asintió una vez brevemente a modo de respuesta antes de volver su atención a Neil, que estaba hablando de nuevo.

"Oh, lo siento. No quería ofenderle. En realidad no tenía intención de preguntarle eso. Es más… Hermione decía el otro día", gesticuló hacia ella, "que debe ser muy difícil exponer cada marca y falta a la vista de los demás y me estaba preguntado, como no eres un modelo profesional, ¿encuentras difícil mostrarte de esta manera ante nosotros?"

Los ojos del hombre se encontraron de nuevo con Hermione, esta vez lucieron con compresión antes de contestar, "Nuestro pasado, lo bueno _y_ lo malo es lo que nos hace quién somos ahora y no deberíamos esconderlo. Mis cicatrices no son nada de lo que jactarse, ni nada de lo que avergonzarse. Son simplemente una parte de mí, de quien soy, y lo acepto como es".

Neil le dio las gracias educadamente, pero desconcertado por la explicación que le había dado Silas. Los ojos de Hermione se sintieron atraídos por su cuello, donde las cicatrices de Nagini estarían, pero se contuvo. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a su caballete, donde se sentó en su taburete, perdida en sus pensamientos, sólo volvió a la realidad cuando sus compañeros de clase había vuelto a sus sitios y estaban listos para reanudar el trabajo. Esta vez cuando se encontró con los ojos del modelo, había calidez y simpatía en ellos que la desconcertaron más que la mirada burlona anterior. Mientras seguía dibujando, en su interior se estaba volviendo loca en silencio.

' El _Profesor Snape! Está vivo! Está enfrente de mí, completamente desnudo!_', Hermione respiró hondo y le miró de nuevo. Al ver de nuevo el brillo de diversión en sus ojos, se calmó. '_Y lo que es más, lo está disfrutando! Está disfrutando lo nerviosa que me está poniendo_'.

Deliberadamente, deslizó sus ojos de arriba abajo recorriendo su cuerpo, dejándole ver lo mucho que admiraba el cuerpo largo y esbelto que estaba desparramado desnudo y orgulloso delante de ella. Una vez más su polla se agitó, pero esta vez su propio cuerpo respondió al gesto, y sintió un calor y un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Sonrojándose una vez más volvió al trabajo, concentrándose en él lo mejor que pudo hasta el fin de la clase.

Por primera vez, se excusó de ir con sus compañeros en su salida habitual al bar después de la clase, salió tan rápido como le fue posible. Fue hasta un callejón tranquilo y silenciosamente se apareció en casa. Llegando a su piso, se hizo una taza de té y se sentó en el sofá, acariciando a su mascota, Crookshanks, de modo ausente, mientras pensaba lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

Un rato después, un fuerte golpe en la puerta la sacó de su estupor. Los golpes continuaron y un momento después escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien, que hasta esta tarde, no había esperado escuchar de nuevo.

"Abre, Granger. Necesitamos hablar"

* * *

N/T: Bueno aquí está el capítulo , espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí. No se me ha olvidado la otra historia que estaba traduciendo, prometo continuar en breve. Esta la iré subiendo a lo largo de la semana , la tengo casi terminada.

Un beso


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es una traducción de una historia de **Kallanit****, The Artist's Model. **Los personajes del universo Harry Potter son de J. , yo sólo me limito a traducir.

Millones de gracias a nekomai, Mama Shmi, YazminSnape y Alexza Snape por sus reviews, y a todos aquellos que seguís la historia de una forma u otra.

Aquí llega el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste!

* * *

**THE ARTIST'S MODEL**

**SEGUNDA PARTE: SEVERUS **

"Está bien, vale. Lo haré. Cleo! CLEO! He dicho que si"

Severus suspiró y colgó el teléfono. Después de la guerra, cuando lo había encontrado apenas aferrándose a la vida, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Minerva McGonagall le habían ayudado a fingir su muerte y abandonar el mundo de los magos, entendiendo su necesidad de empezar una nueva vida desde cero.

Desde el principio había ganado dinero. Severus había invertido mucho y con éxito en el mercado de valores muggle, usando cálculos de Aritmancia que le ayudasen en sus decisiones. Su hogar en la zona más mugrienta, ruinosa e industrial de la ciudad era conocido por sus compañeros mortífagos y cuando se hacía obvia la maldita segunda Guerra de Voldemort, había usado sus beneficios para comprar una segunda vivienda en Bath, usando una falsa identidad para asegurarse de que nadie en el mundo mágico jamás encontrase información sobre él. Aquí en esta ciudad amable y antigua, con sus grandes parques verdes y abiertos, podía recuperarse de sus heridas después de la guerra.

Aparte de unos pocos que tenían casa en Londres o Edimburgo, pocos magos vivían en ciudades muggles, preferían vivir en el campo, lejos de miradas indiscretas, de diferentes culturas o formas de vida. Como mestizo que había crecido en el mundo muggle, sabía mejor que la mayoría de los magos cómo vestir o comportarse entre muggles sin llamar la atención, por eso había comprado una casa en esa ciudad, que era lo suficientemente grande para procurarle el anonimato y una vía de escape del mundo mágico. Ahora vivía bajo una falsa identidad y había cambiado su apariencia lo suficiente para que ni los magos tuviesen una razón para pensar que Silas Napier pudiese ser Severus Snape.

Cuando se recuperó, Severus había abierto un pequeño negocio en Bath. Usando su experiencia y conocimiento como Maestro en Pociones que era. Había creado unas lociones corporales, cremas, jabones, champús, aceites de baño y corporales, y perfumes costosos y lujosos. Por supuesto, fue cuidadoso en no utilizar ingredientes mágicos, pero no había sido considerado uno de los Maestros en Pociones con más talento por nada, y los productos que creó eran excelentes. Los vendía en una boutique muy elegante y chic, gracias al comercio turístico de Bath, se construyó una clientela alrededor del mundo, ya que estaba dispuesto a suministrar pedidos a selectos clientes por correo. Su reputación fue creciendo y la tienda floreció. Severus elaboraba los productos, y tenía éxito suficiente para ser capaz de contratar personal a tiempo completo que le ayudase con las ventas y los envíos, ya que sus habilidades con la gente no eran las mejores.

Había conocido a Cleo cuando la contrató para desarrollar un logo para Silas Napier, con el mismo nombre fue llamada la boutique, y los dos habían salido durante seis meses. Severus había dejado el mundo mágico tras él, contento, no quería un matrimonio muggles. Su madre había cometido un error y su padre había detestado la magia incluidos su mujer e hijo. Severus no quería ocultar esa parte de sí mismo, ni tampoco quería engañar a su pareja, por eso había acabado la relación con Cleo antes de ir más en serio. Habían quedado como amigos y no era la primera vez que ella le había logrado convencerlo para que posase en sus clases de arte.

Lejos de las tensiones y la miseria de sus primeros treinta y ocho años, ahora parecía más saludable de lo que había estado en su vida. Cleo insistió en que su cuerpo era muy atractivo y sus cicatrices le hacía un sujeto interesante para un artista. Continuamente se sorprendía que estuviese tan dispuesto a desnudarse para las clases de ella, comparándolo con el acto simbólico de tirar sus ataduras de un mundo mágico retrógrado y anticuado.

Engulló un sándwich antes de tomar una ducha rápida, dejó su casa y se dirigió al College donde enseñaba Cleo. Ella ya estaba en su clase de arte, preparando la clase de la tarde. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla, se deslizó detrás del biombo que ella había puesto y se quitó la ropa, poniéndose la bata que había traído con él. Dejando su ropa colocada en una pila ordenada, salió de detrás del biombo y fue a hablar con Cleo mientras esperaba que los estudiantes llegasen.

Cuando escuchó que los estudiantes comenzaban a colocarse, agradeció mentalmente a Merlín que él no tuviese que enseñar nunca más. Nunca había disfrutado enseñando a esos idiotas cabeza huecas pociones básicas y de hecho, lo consideraba un derroche de sus habilidades y talento; sin embargo, también comprendía que necesitaba tener una posición Hogwarts durante esos años.

Sintió de nuevo el alivio de ser capaz de elegir su propio camino ahora, mientras escuchaba a los estudiantes hablar. Cuando Cleo se volvió para saludar a la clase, él se acercó al sillón que ella había preparado y se sentó, colocando sus largas piernas como Cleo le había sugerido. Una vez en posición, sabía que podría mantenerla durante algún tiempo sin moverse, miró hacia el frente sólo para ver, con gran sorpresa, a Hermione Granger sentada frente a él.

Sonriendo para sus adentros lo irónico de la situación –"_La Gryffindor sabe-lo-todo_". Si me tengo que tropezar con alguien del mundo mágico, sólo podría haber sido ella, ¿verdad? – vio que ella lo miraba a los ojos y luego se ruborizaba y alejaba la mirada.

_'Hmm, se ruboriza… lo hace por alguna razón cómo por lo que está viendo? Sin duda ha crecido. Bueno, no demasiado, aún es pequeña, pero es toda una mujer ahora. Deliciosas curvas en los lugares correctos, regordeta, pucheros, labios besables, ojos como el chocolate derretido, y ese rubor es irresistible. Incluso ha sido domesticado su pelo. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá enrollar mis dedos en sus rizos_".

Mientra meditaba, mantuvo sus ojos en la bruja, su diversión aumentaba cuando se dio cuenta de cómo le estaba afectando su observación a ella. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo pero él había estado muchos años, como maestro y como espía, y sabía cómo leer los signos sutiles, casi inapreciables, signos en el lenguaje corporal.

El mayor inconveniente de las clases de Cleo era el aburrimiento, tenía que tomar una postura y permanecer inmóvil. Al principio se había entretenido usando Legeremancia para ver que estaban pensando los estudiantes de arte, pero rara vez, o nunca, encontró algo interesante, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en los retratos para tener algún pensamiento aleatorio, por lo que rápidamente se aburrió de esta ocupación mental, eligiendo en su lugar reflexionar sobre posibles recetas para nuevos productos o simplemente meditar. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que uno de los estudiantes de arte había sido alguien que él conocía y que sin pudor entró en la mente de Hermione, escaneando ligeramente sus pensamientos superficiales antes de que pudiese sentir su navegación.

"_Así que la pequeña chiquilla malcriada siente algo familiar en mi y se está preguntando quien soy, ¿verdad? ", sonrió para sí mismo. "Ahora sé que ella no puede soportar no saber nada o quizá es porque ella podría considerarme atractivo"._

La posibilidad de que Hermione Granger lo considerase atractivo era un pensamiento agradable y su cuerpo obviamente estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que su pene se crispó con gratitud cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba evaluándolo de la cabeza a los pies. Después de eso, ella evitó volver a mirarle a los ojos, quedándose absorta en el dibujo en el que estaba trabajando.

Cuando llegó el descanso, se puso de pie y se vistió antes de estirarse, todo el rato estuvo mirando a Granger por el rabillo del ojo. Pasó junto a su caballete de camino hacia la máquina del café y echó una rápida mirada al retrato que ella estaba haciendo mientras pasaba.

_"Es bueno",_ pensó sorprendido, _"¿Quién habría pensado que Hermione Granger, la chica que dependía de los libros para todos, podría ser creativa realmente?"_

Sintió que algunos de los estudiantes se aproximaban lentamente a la cafetera, pero prefirió que ellos se acercasen a él antes de darse por aludido. Una chica que era demasiado bonita y risueña para su gusto fue la primera en hablar con él. No le prestó atención a lo que estaba diciendo, en lugar de eso, estudió a Hermione, que estaba en medio de una pequeña multitud en la parte posterior. Él sonrió educadamente a la chica cuando terminó de hablar, pero no contestó, no quería animarla en su coqueteo.

Cuando un niño le preguntó por sus cicatrices, se puso rígido. '_¿No te das cuenta que algunas cosas son personales, cretino?'_, pensó.

Puesto que no era sus alumnos, se mordió la lengua y contestó educadamente. Mientras hablaba, vio que en el fondo, Hermione había reconocido su voz. Lo estaba mirando con los ojos desorbitados, entró brevemente en su mente de nuevo por un momento. Al ver la imagen de sí mismo en el fondo de su mente, asintió una vez con la cabeza para confirmar que ella lo había identificado correctamente y entonces se volvió hacia el chico, quién quizá dándose cuenta que había metido la pata, había cambiado su pregunta original, explicando que él no había preguntado cómo Severus se había hecho las cicatrices, más bien estaba preguntado si había sido duro mostrárselas a ellos, afirmando que Hermione había sido la autora del comentario original.

Severus sabía que probablemente la chica tendría cicatrices recibidas en la guerra. Era consciente de una, que se había hecho a los dieciséis como resultado de una maldición dirigida a ella por Antonin Dolohov en lo que había sido bautizado como la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios. El mismo Severus había ayudado a su recuperación de los efectos de la maldición, elaborando diez pociones diferentes que ella había tomado cada día de su recuperación. Sabía que la maldición le habría dejado una larga cicatriz recorriéndole su torso y asumió que había conseguido más cicatrices de heridas recibidas en la batalla. Al darse cuenta de que ella probablemente tenía una mala imagen de esas cicatrices, contestó la pregunta, en lugar de rechazarlo como a uno más.

"Nuestro pasado, lo bueno y lo malo es lo que nos hace ser quien somos ahora y no deberíamos esconderlo. Mis cicatrices no son nada de lo que jactarse, pero tampoco nada de lo que avergonzarme. Son simplemente una parte de mi, de quien soy, y las acepto".

Vio la mirada de Hermione a su cuello, donde había sido mordido por la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini, y su interior se estremeció. Todavía tenía pesadillas por esa jodida serpiente enorme.

Miró con disimulo como Hermione se alejó y se sentó en su lugar de nuevo. Después de darle clase durante seis años, sus movimientos podían decirle que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y esperaba que sus palabras hubiesen ayudado. Cuando él se sentó y ella comenzó a dibujar otra vez, entró en su mente una vez más para comprobar que ella estaba bien, esperando que no la hubiese hecho pensar sobre sí misma. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de imágenes sobre su cuerpo, cicatrices o batallas, su mente le bombardeó con una imagen de su cuerpo desnudo expuesto ante ella. Divertido, se retiró detrás de sus propias barreras mentales, sólo para ver como aquella chiquilla insolente tenía el descaro de comerse con los ojos cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

_"Muchacho",_ pensó con humor, al notar el sonrojo de ella cuando su pene se irguió receptivamente bajo su mirada. Ella pasó el resto de la sesión evitando mirarle directamente, lo cual él pensó que era un mérito, dado que estaba sentado frente a ella mientras posaba para ella y sus compañeros.

Una vez que la sesión acabó, quedó decepcionado al verla salir corriendo como si el edificio estuviese en llamas. Había tenido la esperanza de que su insaciable curiosidad pudiese provocar un retraso en su marcha lo suficientemente largo como para hablar con él y sin duda pedirle explicaciones sobre cómo podría estar aún con vida.

Cuando se vistió de nuevo, Severus ayudó a Cleo a devolver el sillón a la sala de descanso del personal. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, tuvo una idea. Asumiendo que Hermione vivía en Bath desde que ella estaba tomando clases aquí, preguntó a Cleo, "¿Hay alguna guía de teléfonos por aquí?"

"Debería. ¿Algún problema?", preguntó, buscando el listín telefónico.

"No, sólo necesito hacer una parada de camino a casa y olvidé traer la dirección. Lo siento, no podremos quedarnos a tomar algo", se disculpó.

"No te preocupes", se encogió de hombros pasándole el listín, "Gracias por ayudarme esta noche, Silas"

Severus miró la cubierta de la guía telefónica y comprobó que fuese una edición reciente. Con un suspiro de alivio, rápidamente hojeó las páginas de la G, esperando que Hermione al ser nacida de muggles, ella tuviese un teléfono para que sus padres la llamasen, y además una entrada en la guía. Pasó el dedo por la página y estuvo encantado al encontrar una H J Granger. Tomó nota de su dirección, cerró la guía.

Dio a Cleo un beso rápido de despedida en la mejilla, se fue. Puesto que no sabía si era seguro aparecerse en esa dirección o si iba a aterrizar en una calle concurrida, llena de gente, llamó a un taxi y dio la dirección al conductor. Se sentó con impaciencia en la parte de detrás, escuchando distraídamente la charla del conductor mientras conducía. Cuando por fin llegaron, Severus sintió que el viaje había sido eterno, a pesar que no podrían haber llevado más de quince minutos.

Saltó fuera, pago al conductor y se paró en la entrada para comprobar los nombres en el buzón. Encontró el número de piso, corrió hasta el piso más alto y llamó con fuerza a la puerta. Cuando no hubo respuesta, consideró derribar la puerta y entrar pero decidió que ese no era el modo ideal de presentarse ante una mujer atractiva, así que esperó un minuto y cuando no hubo respuesta, llamó de nuevo.

"Abre, Granger. Tenemos que hablar", dijo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es una traducción de una historia de **Kallanit****, The Artist's Model. **Los personajes del universo Harry Potter son de J. , yo sólo me limito a traducir.

Muchas gracias a nekomai, Mama Shmi, YazminSnape, lisicarmela, Alexza Snape, yetsave y Eydren Snape por los reviews y los ánimos.

Aquí llega el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os guste!

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE: JUNTOS**

Hermione hizo lentamente el camino hasta la puerta. Tomando una profunda respiración, la abrió para ver a Severus Snape en su papel de Silas Napier, amenazador en el umbral. "Hola, Profesor S….", ella comenzó, solo para ser interrumpida por los labios de Severus Snape sobre los suyos.

Severus se lanzó hacia delante para impedirle decir su nombre. Con única intención de poner su mano ligeramente sobre su boca, en lugar de eso se encontró a sí mismo agarrando su rostro con ambas manos y besándola sin sentido. Deslizó una mano por su pelo enredado, y con sus labios aún pegados a los de ella, entró en el piso, dándole una patada a la puerta para cerrarla tras él. La espalda de ella quedó contra la pared, él levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, que estaban desenfocados y llenos de lujuria. Dando besos en su cara, le susurró, "Silas, Silas Napier. Su antiguo profesor está muerto, Señorita Granger".

Aturdida, asintió. "Silaaas", gimió, mientras él mordía suavemente su oreja.

Con una profunda risa, le dio un último beso. "¿Podríamos ir y sentarnos para que podamos hablar, Señorita Granger? Estoy seguro de que tiene muchas preguntas para mi".

Tirando de ella, Hermione le sonrió dulcemente al hombre alto. "Hermione, por favor Silas"

"Hermione", le devolvió la sonrisa cuando le tomó la mano y lo llevó a su salón. Al sentarse en el sofá, ella tiró de su mano para que se pusiese a su lado, le hizo sentarse para colocarse sobre su regazo. Severus no sabía lo que se había apoderado de él. Sabía que ese comportamiento no era ni medianamente aceptable, pero no podía detenerse, a pesar de que no era propio de él. Tampoco parecía que Hermione estuviese particularmente preocupada por ello.

Mordisqueando su cuello, le preguntó. "Qué te gustaría saber primero, hmmm?"

Jadeando porque Severus continuó dándole besos y mordiscos en el cuello, Hermione tartamudeó, "¿Co… cómo… so..brevivis… te?". Incorporándose, continuó, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, "Pensábamos que estabas muerto. Lo comprobé y no había pulso".

"Tranquila, cariño. Todo está bien", le aseguró mientras sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura. "Apenas había pulso. Era muy débil y muy lento. No esperaste el suficiente tiempo para sentir el latido y no podías haber esperado. Estabas en medio de una batalla y era crucial que Potter saliese de allí. No te culpo y me gustaría decirte que hicieses lo mismo de nuevo si fuese necesario".

Le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar y sonrió temblorosamente, abrazándole más fuerte. "¿Entonces qué pasó?", preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"El Señor Oscuro me había informado repetidas veces de que yo le disgustaba a Nagini y quería ser la que me matase si disgustaba a mi Señor", escupió las dos últimas y odiadas palabras. "Sabía que probablemente el Señor Tenebroso eligiese consentir a la serpiente y la echase encima de mi si decidía matarme, así que cree un antídoto cuando Arthur Weasley fue mordido por Nagini y me lo suministré diariamente. Albus lo sabía y le encargó a su propio elfo doméstico, Lemmy, que me echase un ojo. Una vez que Potter y Weasley habían abandonado la Casa, Lemmy vertió una poción regeneradora de sangre por mi garganta y usó las lágrimas de fénix que Albus había obtenido de Fawkes para purificar y sellar la herida. Cuando Minerva y Kingsley llegaron a recuperar mi cuerpo, ellos me encontraron apenas vivo. A día de hoy, no sé cómo aguanté tanto tiempo. Me llevaron al castillo y me escondieron en la habitación libre de Minerva, mientras Poppy me trató. Estuve allí durante cinco semanas antes de estar lo suficientemente bien como para irme, para entonces Kingsley y Potter habían conseguido obtener que se me otorgase el indulto. Sin embargo, yo ya había hecho planes para abandonar el Mundo Mágico, a sabiendas de que si ganábamos, no habría lugar en el para el hombre que asesinó a Albus Dumbledore".

"No lo asesinaste, cariño. No! Fue un suicidio asistido, no un asesinato", Hermione insistió, deslizando sus brazos por su cuello y besándolo en la mejilla.

'_¿Cariño?',_ pensó con asombro. La ternura había salido por su boca, sin vacilación o pensamiento consciente en absoluto.

Severus le acarició el pelo en agradecimiento. "Kingsley y Minerva me sacaron a escondidas del castillo y Kingsley me apareció aquí en Bath, cuando todavía estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo sin escindirme. Me había creado una falsa identidad en el mundo muggle hace muchos años y me compré una casa con este nombre antes que el Señor Tenebroso regresase. Nadie sabía lo de mi falsa identidad o la casa que compré. Nadie, ni siquiera Albus. Yo tenía –tengo – cuentas bancarias muggles que ni lo duendes de Gringotts conocen".

"¿No se da cuenta el Ministerio cuando haces magia? No es que entienda cómo funciona eso. Sé que tenemos un Rastro en nuestras varitas hasta que cumplimos los diecisiete años, aunque también funciona para la magia sin varita. Harry recibió una carta de advertencia una vez que un elfo doméstico hizo magia en casa de sus tíos .

"¿Qué hay algo que la Sabe-lo-todo no sabe? ", bromeó. "El Ministerio tiende a ignorar la magia que realizan los niños menores de edad de familias de magos, confiando en los padres para disciplinarlos. Los niños de las residencias muggles son monitoreados de una modo más cercano por el Estatuto del Secreto. Si tu, Potter o alguno de los chicos Weasley hubiesen hecho magia en la Madriguera mientras erais menores de edad, sólo habríais tenido que lidiar con Molly, aunque no estoy seguro si un aviso del Ministerio no hubiese sido mejor que lidiar con su temperamento! Los registros del Rastro son para la magia llevada a cabo por menores de edad, pero ahora a nadie le interesa comprobarlos. En cualquier caso, como la casa de Black en Grimmauld Place, mi casa está cuidadosamente hechizada para que la magia del interior no se detecte".

"¿Qué pasa con tu varita? Fuiste enterrado con ella… más bien, fue enterrada en el ataúd de Severus Snape", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Tenía una segunda varita, personalizada y sin registrar. De nuevo, nadie lo sabía. La compré hace algunos años en el continente y, como otras tantas cosas en mi vida, la mantuve en secreto. Oblivié al fabricante después y no dije nada al respecto. Esta es la varita que uso ahora, aunque procuro usar la magia sin varita tanto como me sea posible, desde que intento hacerme pasar por un muggle".

"Siempre fuiste bueno con la magia sin varita y sin hechizo. Me fue muy útil para el infierno que había fuera de Hogwarts".

"Esa era la idea", sonrió.

Durante todo el tiempo, habían sido incapaces de mantener sus manos quietas, intercambiando cada vez besos más acalorados, ya que se tocaron, mordisquearon y acariciaron durante toda la conversación. Incapaz de pensar coherentemente por más tiempo, Severus se levantó con Hermione en sus brazos y murmuro, "La cama".

"Al final del pasillo", respondió Hermione, gimiendo mientras se besaban febrilmente.

Severus la llevó por el pasillo y entró en su dormitorio. La tumbó sobre la cama, hizo una pausa para admirar la seductora imagen que ella tumbada ante él, con el pelo alborotado y los labios hinchados. Se tumbó a su lado, volvió a explorar su cuerpo, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, Hermione extendió la mano para pararlo. Tomándola en sus brazos, intentó tranquilizarla.

"Está bien, cariño. Tus cicatrices son insignias de honor, eres hermosa para mi, no importa lo que pase".

"¿Qué hay de tus cicatrices?", preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos marrones miraban los suyos. "Acabo de verte desnudo esta tarde. No vi ninguna cicatriz del ataque de Nagini ¿Por qué escondes esa, si no te preocupan tus cicatrices?"

"Tuve que eliminar esa cicatriz, con una combinación de cirugía cosmética muggle y una loción reductora de cicatrices que desarrollé, porque esa cicatriz en particular era muy sensible y me dolía bastante cuando el cuello de la camisa me rozaba todo el día. Soy propietario de una exclusiva boutique y eso significa vestir apropiadamente cuando estoy en el trabajo, con la adecuada camisa de vestir, traje y corbata, por eso no tuve elección y la he eliminado. Además, era claramente la mordedura de un animal y no podía explicar a la gente cuando me preguntaban exactamente qué animal o cómo me había mordido, por lo que lo mejor era, el tratamiento. Todavía hay unas líneas muy finas donde tuve la intervención quirúrgica, pero la loción que desarrollé las ha reducido a tal punto que, las puedo sentir, pero no son fácilmente visibles. La mordedura de Nagini fue la única cicatriz que me he quitado, las otras no me molestan".

Hermione se sentó. "Silas! Tu eres Silas Napier! Tu tienda es asombrosa. Mi padre compró algunos de tus productos para mi madre para su cumpleaños y a ella le encantan. He estado esperando una ocasión especial para permitírmelos. Por supuesto, ahora entiendo porque son tan buenos, Señor Maestro en Pociones".

Severus sonrió a la pequeña bruja. "Bueno, ya no tienes que esperar una ocasión especial por más tiempo. Tienes tu propia promoción especial de productos de Silas Napier, incluyendo la loción de reducción de cicatrices si lo deseas".

"Oh, Silas, no puedo. Es demasiado generoso".

Severus no se molestó en discutir con ella, sino simplemente le dio un beso con abandono.

'_Si ese es el modo con el que pretende ganar las discusiones conmigo, puede que valga la pena perder', _pensó Hermione alegremente, mientras se arqueaba hacia él.

Hermione extendió su mano y él la guio hacia su cuello, para acariciarle gentilmente, trazando gentilmente con su dedo las finas líneas de la operación. "¿Qué pasó con tu Marca Tenebrosa? Eso también se ha ido. ¿Y cómo cambiaste el resto de tu apariencia?", preguntó vacilante.

"El cirujano plástico que trató mi cicatriz me recomendó una rinoplastia. Tenía una desviación del tabique y una congestión continua de mis fosas nasales; me estaba dando problemas para respirar, además estaba comenzando a afectar a mi sentido del olfato, que es muy importante para un Maestro en Pociones, por lo que arregló mi nariz a la vez que trató las cicatrices de Nagini. También decidí reducir el tamaño de mi nariz, para hacerla menos distintiva. Todavía en grande pero no tan anormalmente. También pensé que ya que estaba el trabajo hecho, deseaba recibir un tratamiento para enderezar y blanquear mis dientes. Entonces mi cirujano plástico me recomendó que probase con un tratamiento por láser para eliminarlo y me recomendó un dermatólogo especialista en el tema. No estaba seguro si funcionaría, ya que es más una marca que un tatuaje, pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso murió, la magia que había en la Marca también murió y se había desvanecido lo suficiente como para que el tratamiento de eliminar tatuajes funcionase correctamente. Me llevó un par de años de dolor hasta que todo el tratamiento acabó, pero valió la pena. En cuanto a mis ojos, sólo están coloreados por lentes de contacto. Llevan más trabajo, pero son más fiables que un glamour que puede ser eliminado con un Finite".

"Y es suficiente. Creo que eres perfecto y no necesitas nada más", Hermione le sonrió."¿Te importaría quitarte las lentes? Me gustaría ver tus ojos de verdad. ¿O no tienes dónde dejarlas? Me temo que no tengo líquido limpiador para dejarte".

"Con un hechizo limpiador bastará", bromeó mientras sacaba un estuche de las lentillas de su bolsillo.

"En realidad, son lentes de contacto de larga duración, las llevo puestas todo el tiempo pero cuando tengo los ojos cansados y necesito quitármelas", explicó mientras se quitaba las lentes con cuidado y las situó en la cajita. "Si me las tengo que quitar cuando no estoy en casa, uso un glamour temporalmente, pero intento no hacerlo demasiado a menudo, no un disfraz tan fiable como las lentes".

Cuando se tumbó a su lado, Hermione sonrió al ver lo ojos ahora negros y familiares. "Eso está mejor", dijo ella buscándolo para besarlo. Pronto toda la ropa había desparecido y explorándose el cuerpo el uno al otro, aprendiendo la sensación de cada curva y zona plana. Cuando finalmente Severus entró en ella, Hermione estaba tan excitada que explotó a su alrededor de inmediato, y él la siguió momentos después.

Más tarde, estaban acostados en la cama, envueltos en los brazos del otro, las manos acariciaban la piel sedosa, suave y las cicatrices de los dos, cuando Severus habló. "Hermione, esto no es una aventura de esta noche para mi. Sé que suena ridículo, ya que nos acabamos de encontrar después de la guerra pero sé que esto para mi es a largo plazo. Loco o no, no quiero renunciar a ti".

"No tienes que renunciar a mi. Si estás loco, yo también lo estoy, porque también es a largo plazo para mí", le aseguró. "Sé que estamos apresurando las cosas de un modo tonto pero me siento bien, de algún modo ¿verdad? Cómo si la pieza que faltaba, se hubiese colocado en su sitio?"

"Si, eso es exactamente lo que siento", estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione asintió. "Cuando éramos pequeño en Hogwarts y después, durante la guerra, Harry era siempre muy impulsivo, actuaba por instinto, mientras que yo era una criatura lógica y razonable. Bueno, por una vez en mi vida, voy a ser como Harry y confiar en mis instintos, y mis instintos me dicen que debemos estar juntos, que dejarte ir sería el mayor error de mi vida".

Severus estrechó sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, quien se acurrucó a gusto en su abrazo afectuoso, y la besó con ternura. "Hablar de Potter, ¿qué vas a decirle a tus amigos de mi?"

"Para empezar, voy a contarles que voy a clase de arte – no se lo he mencionado aún- y les explicaré que estoy saliendo con un hombre que conocí en clase. Automáticamente asumirán que eres muggle, no insistirán en conocerte inmediatamente, así querrán esperar a ver si es o no una aventura breve antes de arriesgarse a ponerse en una situación en la que sin querer podrían decir o hacer algo "extraño" frente a un supuesto muggle. Cuando el encuentro finalmente ocurra, decidirás si quieres conocerles como Severus Snape o Silas Napier".

"¿Tienes alguna preferencia?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Perdiste demasiados años respondiendo ante dos señores, por lo que no voy a pedirte que hagas algo que no quieras hacer. Lo que prefiera no importa, es tu elección, querido".

"Preferiría a Silas Napier pero supongo que al igual que tú, reconocerán mi voz en el momento en el que la oigan. Además, si tenemos hijos, algo que espero que hagamos algún día, si alguno de ellos heredase alguna de mis características distintivas, probablemente se aclare todo para los que alguna vez conocieron a su padre, así que supongo que seré Severus Snape. Sin embargo, si no te importa mantenerme alejado de tus amigos tanto como te sea posible, te lo agradeceré".

"Por supuesto", le sonrió, "¿Cuántos hijos querrías?"

"Más de uno, menos de un equipo de quidditch", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Me gustaría que nuestro hijo no fuese hijo único, pero no puedo decir que quiero una casa llena de niños. Dos o tres, quizá".

"Suena perfecto para mí", ella estuvo de acuerdo con un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es una traducción de una historia de **Kallanit****, The Artist's Model. **Los personajes del universo Harry Potter son de J. , yo sólo me limito a traducir.

Muchas gracias a la autora, Kallanit, por permitirme traducirlo. Y a todos aquellos que habéis dejado reviews: lisicarmela, Mama Shmi, Eydren Snape, nekomai, YazminSnape, Alexza Snape, Yetsave y maru y los que lo hayáis leído en general.

Subo el último capítulo de este fic tan genial. Continuaré con el otro que estoy traduciendo, lo prometo, tengo mucho lío con el trabajo pero esta semana a ver si saco un rato para actualizarlo.

Besos y gracias a todos por el apoyo.

* * *

**CUARTA PARTE: EL FUTURO**

Hermione esperó hasta la próxima vez que Ginny Potter trató de concertarle una cita a ciegas para decirle a sus amigos que había un nuevo hombre en su vida. Como había esperado, asumieron que era un muggle. Secretamente, ellos tenían dudas sobre el éxito que tendría una relación entre magos y muggles, pero debido a sus padres, Hermione aún pasaba mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle, por lo tanto, estar con un muggle no sería tan difícil para ella, como lo sería para ellos. Además, no se podía negar que se la veía completamente feliz.

Severus había estado esperando que algo así ocurriese para anunciar que había sobrevivido al mundo mágico. Todavía tenía la intención de continuar con la vida muggle que había estado viviendo desde el final de la guerra, pero sentía que era conveniente dar a conocer que estaba vivo. Envió cartas a Minerva McGonagall y a Kingsley Shacklebolt con la lechuza de Hermione y ellos concertaron una entrevista con Luna Lovegood para El Quisquilloso, así ellos podrían explicar que había pasado en realidad con Severus Snape al final de la guerra. A petición suya, no mencionaron que había estado viviendo bajo un nombre diferente, ni mencionaron lo que hizo para ganarse la vida o dónde vivía ahora. Sólo contaron la historia de cómo había sobrevivido. Severus hace tiempo que se había hechizado para no poder ser encontrado y se aseguró de mantener siempre esos hechizos con toda su fuerza. Ni una lechuza, ni otra ave mensajera podía encontrarle a parte de la Hermione –incluso Kingsley, Minerva y Poppy tenían que contactar a través de ella- y así, a pesar de los intentos desesperados por encontrarlo por muchos del mundo mágico, especialmente Rita Skeeter del Diario El Profeta, permaneció oculto y seguro como antes.

Fue Lucius Malfoy quien estuvo más cercano de encontrarlo. Lucius, a pesar de su antipatía por la cosas muggles, le gustaba comprar los productos de máxima calidad y cuando los productos de Silas Napier llamaron su atención. Decidió poner su desprecio a un lado para ir a visitar la boutique. Severus había elegido el nombre de Silas Napier porque el sonido no era el mismo pero no estaba demasiado alejado de Severus Snape; sino era un sonido lo suficientemente cercano cuando le llamasen así las primeras veces, fuese capaz de responder instintivamente en un momento en el que su vida dependiese de ello. Una vez que se enteró que Severus estaba vivo y escondido del mundo mágico, astuto Slytherin como era, Lucius había percibido la ligera similitud de los nombres y estaba decidido a averiguar si Silas Napier era en realidad Severus Snape.

Un día, cuando Severus estaba ocupado elaborando pociones en el laboratorio del sótano de su tienda, su asistente de ventas llegó con una tarjeta de negocios, que le dio. Mirándola, estaba desconcertado al ver aparecer el nombre de Lucius Malfoy.

"El Sr Malfoy insiste en tratar con el propietario", explicó su asistente.

'_Él! Ahora sabe o sospecha quién soy en realidad o lo hace por su costumbre de ser exigente y pijo, que no tolera ser atendido por los subalternos?'_, se preguntó Severus.

"No puedo dejar esta loción en este estado de la preparación. Por favor, dígale al Sr Malfoy que si él insiste en ser atendido por mí, tendrá que esperar hasta – cerramos a las seis hoy, ¿verdad?- las seis y media, de lo contrario, si necesita que lo atiendan de inmediato, tendrá que ser atendido por mi personal de ventas, ya que no puedo ser interrumpido en este momento", le instruyó.

Diez minutos más tarde, ella regresó. "No estaba muy contento, pero volverá a las seis y media".

"Debería estar contento! Me voy a quedar un rato más sólo para atenderle!", respondió Severus.

A las seis y media, Severus había despedido a su personal por ese día hacía un rato, no quería que estuviesen presentes cuando se enfrentarse a un mago potencialmente peligroso, como era Lucius Malfoy en la tienda.

Mientras creció, su madre había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse que Severus hablase con un tono cultivado, mejor que el acento del norte de la ciudad donde vivían. El acento de Tobias Snape había sido particularmente rudo y ella había sido tajante en el hecho de que su hijo no sonase como su padre. Sin embargo, crecer rodeado por el acento de Cokworth significaba que era muy capaz de adoptarlo cuando deseaba, después de haber conocido la necesidad de disfrazar su voz desde su primer encuentro con Hermione en la clase de arte. Al saludar a Lucius, Severus puso el toque justo de Cokeworth en su voz para que su voz no sonase para nada como la de Severus Snape, sonriendo encantado consigo mismo, cuando vio su antiguo amigo apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío al oír el sonido de lo que era para él un acento insoportable, sin refinar y provinciano.

"Quiero disculparme por no estar disponible antes, Sr Malfoy. Por favor, tome una de nuestras tarjetas de visita, así en el futuro podrá concertar una cita si necesita la ayuda de mi personal".

Mientras hablaba, Severus se dio cuenta de que Lucius le estaba echando un Finite Incantatem, ahogó su diversión ante la sorpresa de Lucius, ya que los glamours no se habían cancelado revelando a un Severus Snape. '_Asique Lucius sospecha de mi_', pensó.

"Ahora, Sr Malfoy, ¿en qué puedo ser de ayuda para usted? No habrá otros clientes en este momento, por lo que le aseguro que tiene _toda_ mi atención", dijo de modo sugerente.

Severus estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Lucius, intentando evitar que volviese. Severus sabía que Lucius no se preocupaba por la orientación sexual de una persona –que podía dormir con un hombre, una mujer o un hipogrifo en celo, en lo que se refiere a Lucius- pero el hombre presumido no le gustó ser el centro de miradas lascivas por parte de aquellos que él consideraba socialmente inferiores y, según la visión del mundo de Lucius Malfoy, un dependiente era sin duda inferior socialmente.

Los dos hombre habían sido amigos una vez, pero demasiado había ocurrido a lo largo de los años para que Severus tuviese algún deseo de continuar la relación. En el momento de la Batalla Final, Lucius había caído en la profunda desaprobación del Señor Tenebroso tanto que éste había tomado la varita de Lucius para él. Incapaz de luchar con eficacia, Lucius había pasado la batalla buscando a su hijo, Draco, para asegurarse de que el chico sobrevivía. Sin embargo, Severus no tenía duda de que los Malfoy todavía estaban a favor, Lucius había estado luchado al lado de los mortífagos, del Señor Tenebroso.

Habiendo puesto esa parte de su vida a un lado y ahora estando felizmente enamorado de una bruja nacida de muggles quien, Severus estaba seguro de que Lucius aún miraría con desdén. No tenía ganas de renovar su trato con su antiguo amigo. Severus sabía exactamente que botones tocar para que Lucius Malfoy nunca quisiese volver a poner un pie en su tienda y tocó todos los botones que pudo. Sólo la buena educación de Lucius le impidió salir hecho una furia de la tienda, la actuación de Severus y su comportamiento habían hecho efecto y Lucius nunca regresó después de aquella visita.

Cuando Severus se prometió con Hermione, finalmente se lo dijeron a un grupo selecto de personas con las quien estaba prometida en realidad, después de hacerles jurar a todos que guardarían el secreto. Su boda fue algo tranquilo, sin publicidad, y en el mundo mágico, Hermione continuó usando el nombre de Granger. Y nadie, excepto los pocos a los que Hermione y Severus habían elegido para contárselo, sabían que ella se había casado con Severus Snape.

Dos años después de la boda, Hermione dio a luz mellizos: un niño y una niña. Ciaran tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros de su padre y todos sus rasgos, menos su nariz. Él tenía también los rizos tupidos de su madre, pero como era un niño, podía salirse con la suya y tener el pelo rebelde, por lo que fue mucho menos duro para él que para su madre. Por el contrario, Cassia tenía los rasgos de su madre y su pelo y ojos de color canela, aunque su pelo era liso como el de su padre, tanto para ella como para su madre fue un gran alivio. "Afortunadamente, ninguno heredó mi nariz", observo Severus sardónicamente. A pesar de la falta de su principal característica, era obvio para todos los que conocían a la familia, quienes eran los padres de Ciaran y Cassia.

Ambos niños eran extremadamente inteligentes y muy poderosos, habiendo mostrado signos de magia a una edad inusualmente temprana. Hermione y Severus discutieron largo y tendido sobre si debían o no enviarlos a Hogwarts, ya que ambos sintieron que sus hijos estarían mejor sin tener que vivir con el peso de la reputación de sus padres. Por lo que consideraron seriamente enviar a Ciaran y Cassia a Beauxbatons en Francia, sin embargo, los mellizos querían ir a la misma escuela que sus padres y les insistieron en ir con sus amigos, de los Potter, los Weasley y los Longbotton, de la misma edad que ellos. Severus aceptó a regañadientes, ya que eso significaba que podría ser rastreado pero, afortunadamente, el interés en su paradero parecía haber acabado, quizá porque Lucius Malfoy y Rita Skeeter habían parado de buscarle.

A diferencia de Severus, Lucius no había sido espía de la Luz. Debido a que él había estado sin varita al final de la guerra y no había participado en las atrocidades cometidas en este momento por los mortífagos o en la Batalla de Hogwarts, no había sido condenado a un tiempo en Azkaban, pero en las mentes del mundo mágico británico, todavía era culpable. La gente tenía buena memoria y no había sido perdonado por sus acciones. Había llegado a la conclusión algunos años antes de que era poco probable que consiguiese rehacer su ruinoso nombre y reputación en Gran Bretaña, y en consecuencia, se había retirado a una propiedad, cerca de Salzburgo en Austria, donde él y su mujer, Narcissa, vivían ahora una vida tranquila alejados de la comunidad mágica británica. En cuanto a Rita Skeeter, finalmente había creado un escándalo demasiado ficticio, cuyo resultado fue que ningún periódico mágico o editor querían darle trabajo.

Un día, poco después de que Ciaran y Cassia se hubiesen ido a Hogwarts su primer año, Cleo telefoneó. Severus había seguido posando para sus clases en vivo cuando ella no tenía un modelo disponible. En este caso, sin embargo, él sugirió que Hermione posaría también.

"¿Quién, yo? ¿Posar desnuda?", exclamó con horror.

"Si, tu. Posar desnuda", Severus respondió con firmeza, posando su mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con el pulgar mientras hablaba. "Hermione, incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía ves tus cicatrices como defectos. No importa cuantas veces te diga que tienes que estar orgullosa de ellas, todavía te avergüenzan. No son defectos, cariño. No te das cuenta de lo bella que eres. Posa para los estudiantes, déjales ver tu belleza".

"No creo que pueda", susurró de modo tímido. Desafortunadamente, la loción para eliminar las cicatrices no había funcionado en las de Hermione, demasiado tiempo había pasado desde que las había recibido para ser efectiva. Incluso ella había consultado al cirujano plástico que había ayudado a Severus, pero le había desaconsejado el tratamiento ya que consideró que podría causar más problemas de los que resolvería. Afortunadamente, Severus no se dejó intimidar por las cicatrices y tomó gran placer a besarlas y acariciarlas cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

"Iré contigo", le aseguró.

"¿Crees que Cleo nos dejará posar juntos?", preguntó Hermione un momento después de pensarlo, mordiéndose un labio de modo nervioso.

"Le preguntaré", dijo Severus.

Afortunadamente, Cleo estuvo de acuerdo. Se desnudaron tras el biombo y se pusieron las batas.

"Todo va bien, cariño", la animó Severus, "No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo".

"¿Cómo eres tan filosófico con tus cicatrices?", preguntó, temblando de nervios. Ella era tan sensible con las suyas, por la repulsión que mostró su exnovio, nunca antes se había atrevido a preguntárselo a Severus. Ahora, sin embargo, mientras se preparaba para desnudarse ante un grupo de estudiantes de arte que examinarían su cuerpo, necesitaba oír su respuesta.

Severus lanzó un rápido y silencioso Muffliato. "Porque podría haber sido muchísimo peor. El Señor Tenebroso estaba loco y me podría haber matado tantas veces. Unas pocas cicatrices no son nada comparado con eso. Y las cosas que hice para ganarme estas cicatrices nos ayudaron a ganar la guerra. Si hubiésemos perdido, el mundo sería una pesadilla llena de horror y ninguno de nosotros estaríamos hoy vivos. Saber esto hace que cada una de las cicatrices que poseo valga la pena".

Hermione lo consideró mientras tomaba la mano de Severus y se dejó guiar fuera del biombo. No podía estar en descuerdo con lo que él le acababa de decir, con eso, su perspectiva comenzó a cambiar. Se quitaron las batas y se sentaron cómodamente juntos en un sillón. Severus estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en uno de los brazos del sillón y sus piernas extendidas, mientras Hermione estaba sentada entre sus piernas, con una a cada lado de ellas, su espalda contra su pecho y los brazos de él rodeando su cintura. Las piernas de Hermione estaban estiradas y cruzadas en los tobillos y sus manos reposaban sobre las de Severus.

"Hemos vuelto al inicio, ¿verdad, cariño?", le susurró al oído. "Así es como nos encontramos de nuevo, después de todo".

Sentirse segura y amada en los brazos de Severus, finalmente Hermione se enfrentó a los estudiantes y, viendo que no había disgusto en sus ojos mientras la miraban, comenzó a relajarse y perder la inhibición. Cuando los estudiantes les preguntaron respetuosamente sobre sus cicatrices y las de Severus, ella se encontró repitiendo las palabras que el le había dicho a Neil hacía tantos años.

"Nuestro pasado, lo bueno y lo malo es lo que nos hace ser quien somos ahora. Mis cicatrices no son de lo que jactarse , pero tampoco estoy avergonzada de ellas. Son simplemente una parte de mi, de quien soy, y las acepto como son".

Escuchó respeto más que repulsión en las voces de los estudiantes, mientras hicieron las preguntas, ella dijo las palabras con verdadera sinceridad, sorprendiéndose a si misma por lo mucho que en realidad quería decir, y sintió un peso liberando su alma.

Severus deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Es liberador ¿verdad?", le preguntó con entendimiento.

"Si, lo es. En realidad lo es. Gracias, cariño", dijo, sonriendo con una alegre sonrisa de gato Cheshire a su marido.

A medida que se acomodaron en el sofá, Severus volvió a susurrar al oído de Hermione, "Te quiero, mi bella esposa".

"Yo también te quiero, mi sabio marido", respondió ella, mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás de nuevo en su pose con una sonrisa en sus ojos y, al igual que su marido, muestran con orgullo sus cicatrices para que todos lo vean.


End file.
